Dear Diary
by Vampyric Catgirl
Summary: A short little story written in a diary format.  Covers what it was like from a town person's view point during the 3 days of Majora's Mask.


-Not a real story story, just the perspective of what happened during those 3 days in Majora's Mask to a townie. This is badly written, I didn't work hard on it. It's just sorta a prequel, the actual good story is Flesh of Diamond. So check it out :P -

Dear Diary,

Day 1: I have decided to write this for the past 3 days in 1 entry, as strange events began to occur. My father showed me the sky today. The moon looks very odd. It has orange eyes and a big mouth now. It also seems closer. It's quite scary looking. The town is also very empty. Our Clock Town's, Carnival of Time, is just a few days away. Normally, the town is crowded and exciting. Now it is very empty. People are leaving it, saying the moon will fall. My parents do not believe it. So them and my little brother, Jimmy are staying. Life went on as usual.

Day 2: The moon is even closer now! Disobeying my parents, and sneaking past the guards, I went out into Woodfall and looked at Clock Town. The moon is closer. It has been moving. I'm now scared. What if it crashes? I went back and tried to convince my father that it was going to fall. He disregarded it. He said a 10 year old girl wouldn't know better. I may be 10, but I'm not stupid! It would take a miracle for it not to fall. Also, around town, I've heard stories about a 12 year old boy going around helping people. He is said to dress in green clothes and blond hair, followed by a fairy. I wonder...

Day 3: I swear, if I spit up, it'll hit the moon. My parents are still being stubborn. Jimmy, being only 5 is very scared. I want to just leave town with him, but I still love my parents. Everybody can be stubborn, but... The town is a ghostly grave now. It's dead silent. The head carpenter is cursing and yelling at the moon. I know he's a coward at heart, he'll probably flee when it's just about to fall. I feel that me and my family are some of the only ones in town. Why must my parents be so foolish?! Rumbles can be felt, my parents say that we are imagining it.

When it hit midnight, the moon really did begin to fall. Everything was rumbling. Book and stuff began to fall off in our house. My parents tried to deny the truth for hours. How can they ignore something like this?! One of our big bookcases fell on my mother. Father then got some sense, and told us to leave town and run far away. He stayed behind. I ran through the town, now beginning to fall to pieces, with Jimmy. A chunk from a building then fell and hit Jimmy. It entrapped him and fell right onto his back, on his spine. I pulled on his little hands, trying to get him out. Then, I looked up and saw something amazing.

Four giants had come out of different parts of Termina. They were just like the giants from the stories. With their great, long arms, they grabbed the moon and stopped it from crashing. It was like a dream. Jimmy had stopped his wailing and stared, even though he could only see 1. We continue staring, until a few minutes later, the moon's orange eyes glowed. He said something about consuming and opened his mouth. It then fell full force, the giants struggled to keep it up. After much pain and agony (for Jimmy mainly) I managed to pull him free. The town had began to rumble and shake again. Together, we left and ran for Termina field.

We stood in Termina field, hiding with the other townsfolk, watching the moon. After a while, it began to disappear. Everybody around us cheered. As they headed for town, I checked Jimmy. He said his legs wouldn't work. I picked him up and put him on my shoulders, as we headed for town. As I was entering, I saw the kid himself. He was on his horse, with the green clothes. He must've saved us.

Day 4: My brother and I went to our house. It was burnt to the ground. I left Jimmy on the ground and searched the ashes, I could make out a few body parts. Body parts, who belonged to my parents. I suspected both had died. I almost cried, until I remembered Jimmy was there. So I was strong, and held my tears. I thought to myself, why had I not left with him earlier? Why didn't I do something? Why was I so loyal so such stupid parents whom I loved anyway? I put Jimmy back on my shoulders. He asked me where were mom and dad. I decided to answer truthfully, "They are dead" Those were my exact words. Jimmy stared at me, he repeat my words, studdering as he spoke. It hit him hard, and he began to cry into the side of my head. I then began to leave town.

He asked me where we were going. I told him, we were leaving this place, we were leaving Termina. He looked at me, with his teared filled eyes and asked why we weren't staying for the carnival. I honestly didn't know. I checked his back, it look bloody and broken. I'm sure the pain from our parent's death, physical pain from his back, and his only joy, the Carnival of Time, being taken away, was too much. I left, not knowing why. I would find a doctor for Jimmy's back and try to piece everything back together. Him crying on my head made a few tears come out for me, no matter how hard I tried to hold back.

Day 5: Jimmy is resting now beside me. I still cannot figure out why I do not want to go back to Clock Town. Maybe I will later. We will travel on, and drop our names. I'm sure Jimmy and Kimmy (that's me) sound absolutely silly. Also, I do not want to be remembered, I want to be forgotten. It almost feels...as if something is calling me. Which is why, I'm burning this. It survived, with a precious few possessions from our house. So, good-bye, and do not remember me.

Clock Town was restored to it's former glory. All property that was damaged was repaired. The lives lost were mourned. The heros were celebrated. The boy in green clothes became a legend. The children of the now deceased parents, were never found and assumed dead. Life went on, as the story of the Moon and the Boy became a tradition in all future Carnivals.


End file.
